


I hope your demons will die

by elsanna_i_ship_it



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsanna_i_ship_it/pseuds/elsanna_i_ship_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This poem tells us about Anna's feelings when she is waiting for Elsa to come out from her room. Little by little she starts to question her decision and plans to leave the castle hoping that Elsa can slay her own demons one day. Slightly AU. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hope your demons will die

She was the best friend of mine  
Always so tender and kind  
I wish you would open the door  
I'm right here sitting against the wall  
Could you tell me what it is that went wrong?  
We could fix it, let bygones be bygones  
I love you but I am starting to ponder  
Was this worth it? I can't help but wonder  
Stay there if you must but I am planning to go  
Explore the world which nobody knows  
I hope one day your demons will die  
Then once again we could walk side by side

Until then.  
Take care, Elsa.


End file.
